


Back Against the Wall

by wrote_and_writ



Series: Random Fandom Twelve Days of Stories: Naughty Series [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrote_and_writ/pseuds/wrote_and_writ
Summary: Day Four Random Fandom Naughty AdventAye, this isn't great, and I'm so sorry. I was trying something new, and, meh. I mean, I hope someone finds it a not-unpleasant way to spend a few minutes reading on the bus or something, but yeah. I'll probably just keep these guys for my imagination going forward.





	Back Against the Wall

“Steve.”

Steve lifted his head, opened his one unswollen eye, and saw a Bucky-shaped figure at the end of the alley. 

“How many?”

“Help me up, Buck.”

Bucky sighed and hauled Steve off his ass and back to their shabby apartment. They had a routine. Bucky cleaned and dressed Steve’s wounds. Steve kissed Bucky until he pretended he wasn’t mad, and they fell asleep, careful and soft and not touching. 

That was then.

Steve’s back hit the wall. His neck snapped back, his head knocking a shelf, dislodging a rain of books. Steve saw stars.

“Sorry!” Bucky moved to put Steve down, but Steve held him in an iron grip.

“Don’t you dare stop,” he panted. He chased Bucky’s mouth and bit his lip.

Bucky gave Steve a feral grin and shifted Steve’s weight, hands on his ass. Steve’s legs tightened around Bucky’s waist. Bucky sucked a bruise on Steve’s neck, groaning as he felt Steve growing hard against him.

An hour ago, they were back to back in an alley, fighting off a pocket of HYDRA agents. It had been a mostly fair fight, eleven of them, two heroes. But Steve had a Look in his eye when he handed the unconscious bastards off to Hill.

Steve’s leg shook the entire car ride back to their apartment. He refused to meet Bucky’s eye as they rode the elevator to the seventh floor. He strode to the door, still not looking at Bucky. Bucky wracked his mind, replaying the fight. Did he let too many punches get past? Had Steve somehow gotten injured, hurt more than he let on?

He closed the front door behind them and took Steve’s hand.

“What happened? Are you hurt? You’re acting really--”

That’s when Steve pushed Bucky against the wall and attacked him. Sort of.

He kissed Bucky with savage intensity.

“What the fuck, Steve?” Bucky said, dodging his mouth.

“Language,” he replied with a breathless laugh.

“Seriously,” he managed between biting kisses, “what the hell?”

“Every time,” Steve gasped, tearing at Bucky’s shirt, “every time, I want to do this.” He sucked Bucky’s nipple, eliciting an excited gasp. “Long as I can remember. Every time.”

“Yeah?” Bucky disentangled himself long enough to get his shirt off. Steve followed suit.

“Every. Time. Even when it hurt, I wanted you. I wanted this.” He reached around to grab Bucky’s ass and press their bodies together.

“Why didn’t you say?”

Steve kissed him in lieu of an answer, but Bucky knew what he was talking about. He pulled back.”

“Steve, love, I--”

“Kiss. Me.”

“Steve.”

Steve let go of Bucky and stroked his cheek tenderly. 

“Buck. Can you please just fuck me?”

Bucky laughed. “Language, Steve, Jesus!”

Steve gave him a lopsided grin. “Got your attention, though.” He kissed Bucky again. “Look, we can talk about this later, I promise, but now?”

“Right.” Bucky took his hand and started to the bedroom, but Steve stopped him.

“Nope. Now. Right now. Right here.” He pushed his trousers down off his hips and turned to face the wall. “Here.”

Bucky swallowed hard, but he wasn’t about to argue. “We need supplies.” 

Steve turned and dropped to his knees in front of Bucky, opened his fly, and sucked his cock hungrily.

“Or not,” Bucky managed.

God, he loved Steve’s mouth. Warm, capable, he brought stars to Bucky’s eyes every time. He nearly lost himself, but Steve stopped short of making him come.

He stood and turned to the wall. “In me. Now.”

“I’m not gonna hurt you, Steve.”

“I know what I want.”

“Babe, I-- fine.” He did know. Bucky wanted it too. He gave in.

They didn’t make it to the bedroom for an hour. Later, after they’d cleaned up, after Steve kissed Bucky until he pretended he wasn’t mad that Steve had charged into that alley alone, again, they lay in bed, entangled. Touching. Just touching.


End file.
